The present invention relates to a plastic grocery bag opening device and more particularly pertains to permitting the hanging of a plastic bag received from grocery stores and the like and held open for receiving refuse.
Presently, grocery stores and other type stores provide consumers with a plastic bag with a pair of handles in order to transport their purchases to their homes. Most of the time these bags are thrown out at home because a secondary use is not provided. Some people like to use these bags for their trash. However, these bags are usually too small to be placed within a garbage can whereby the opening in the bag can be held open. These presents a problem in utilizing these bags to their fullest potential. The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem. The present invention provides a device that can be secured to an interior of a kitchen cabinet door that can hold a plastic grocery bag open to receive refuse.
The use of bag holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bag holding devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding bags open are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, they do not describe a plastic grocery bag opening device for permitting the hanging of a plastic bag received from grocery stores and the like and held open for receiving refuse.
In this respect, the plastic grocery bag opening device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting the hanging of a plastic bag received from grocery stores and the like and held open for receiving refuse.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved plastic grocery bag opening device which can be used for permitting the hanging of a plastic bag received from grocery stores and the like and held open for receiving refuse. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.